Recognized Bat Phantom B09-5
by Kira Sema
Summary: "...Guys, I-I need a break. I'm sorry." After a traumatizing event, with a side effect of having flashbacks when a male teammate/Leaguer talks to her, Laura doesn't know how she can be apart of The Team anymore. (All canon pairings!)
1. Prologue

**This fanfic idea came to me in my dream/nightmare a few nights ago. (I have no idea what to call it because it had RL and some YJ factors in it, so yea.) This takes place a year after S1. All pairings in here are canonical. This is an AU, characters might be OOC and I'm sorry for that. Hopefully my OC isn't a Mary Sue. :P Note: everyone does know each other's secret IDs.**

* * *

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

The Team was hanging with each other just acting like normal teenagers for a change. They were just waiting in the lounge area waiting for the rest of The Team to show up. Wally, Artemis, and Zatanna were chilling on the couch. Connor was sitting on the other couch looking at the static on the TV while Kaldur was leaning against the wall. Everyone that was there were in their civvies.

"Will they get here already?" Wally asked lounging on the couch with his legs on top of it and his head near the floor.

"Come on Wally," Artemis started while nudging him a little bit, "Let the girl get used to hanging around with the rest of the team."

"Recognized Bat Phantom B09.5, Rocket B09, Robin B01, Miss Martian B05" The automatic female voice announced as 4 people appeared via Zeta Tube.

The four teens made their way to the lounge. They were all in their civvies. Bat Phantom, aka: Lauren 'Laura' Bettes, is an average sized teenage girl with blonde hair in a low ponytail and blue eyes. She was wearing a purple shirt under a black jacket with purple jeans. Megan and Laura were carrying shopping bags.

"We'll be back in a second we need to run these to my room." Laura said with a cheerful smile.

Megan and Laura went off to the living quarters while Dick and Raquel stayed in the lounging area. Dick went to sit next to Zatanna and she smiled at him. Raquel smiled as she went to stand near Kaldur.

"I never got to ask," Wally started speaking and everyone looked at him, "how come Laura's designation isn't a whole number?"

"I don't know," Raquel replied while shrugging, "She told me it was because she wanted to be unique and because she hated whole numbers."

Wally just stared at her confused. Raquel just shrugged back at him.

"Alright guys we're ready!" Laura announced coming back out with Megan empty handed.

Everyone got up from where they were sitting or standing and made their way to the zeta tubes.

* * *

After coming out of an out of order blue police box in Star City, the teens were just walking down the street enjoying the outdoors. Megan and Conner were holding hands and they were both smiling. (More so Megan than Conner but that's usual.) Wally and Artemis were walking by them with their fingers intertwined as well. Dick and Zatanna were walking behind them whispering to one another. Kaldur was walking near them and in front of Laura and Raquel. The cool breeze was making the warm weather bearable.

"Do you think he likes me?" Raquel whispered to Laura making sure Kaldur didn't overhear them.

"Have you seen the way he looks at you girl?" Laura whispered back. "I think you should totally ask him out."

"What about you?" Raquel asked, "I mean there are more girls on this team than guys, I don't want you feeling left out."

"Nah, I'll be alright," Laura said confidently, "I see Kal as a big bro anyhow."

Kaldur looked back at the two girls at the mention of his name. The two girls just smiled at him and laughed. He looked confused, but turned back around.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this but where are we heading?" Wally asked.

Everyone just shrugged.

* * *

 _ ***Click***_

The entire team turned around to see 3 armed men trailing them. All of them were dressed in black and in ski masks so no one could see who they were. They each had a hand gun out and they were directed at the teens.

All the guys stood in front of their girlfriends while Kaldur stood in front of both Raquel and Laura. Megan was gripping on Connor's arm. Even though they've faced an assortment of villains most of them were non-human and they were in their uniforms as their alter egos. Now that they were in civvies they had to act like they weren't teen heroes.

'What are we going to do?' Megan asked opening up the mind link between the team.

'We do what we always do,' Dick replied, 'we take them down.'

"Alright you teenagers, you're going to listen to everything we have to say or someone will get shot." One of the men said.

"And what if we don't?" Connor asked baiting them for Megan and the team to come up with a plan.

"We've got you surrounded." The leader said.

The team looked around and realized there were more men surrounding them. They were all in the same clothing as the three from earlier.

'There are about 7 men, not including the 3 we encountered before.' Zatanna said.

'So 10… They do have us outnumbered.' Laura said. 'But only by one person.'

"You've picked a bad place to walk around in." The leader said while smirking.

The three who were in back of them still had their handguns facing the team.

"Put your hands up!" One of the other men demanded.

None of the team did what he said.

 _ ***Click***_

"You better do what he says, or clicking isn't the only thing you'll be hearing." Another man said.

Megan closed her eyes and reopened them. A few of the men were floating in midair while she was staring at them with her green eyes.

'Now Connor!' Megan mind yelled.

Connor jumped up and had uppercut the men that were floating in the air. One of the men behind them still standing on the ground pulled out a small squared ring box. He opened it up and there was a green light.

'How the hell did they get kryptonite?' Laura asked.

As Connor was making his landing he felt weak. When he landed his knees hit the ground as the man holding the small box was getting closer to the team.

"Connor!" Megan yelled.

She stopped concentrating on the men and went over to Connor.

* * *

While this was going on Wally was running around the other men surrounding them trying to make them dizzy, which didn't work as one of the men put out their leg out to trip Wally. Artemis helped him up after his fall. The others were trying to make a plan.

'I am so not whelmed right now.' Dick said via mind link. 'I left my belt at the cave.'

'And I didn't wear mine either.' Raquel replied.

'I seem to have left my water barriers back at the cave.' Kaldur replied. 'I meant to grab them, but we were in such a rush I did not.'

"Nobody move!" The leader yelled while grabbing Laura with his arm around her in a light choke hold.

"Laura!" Kaldur and Raquel yelled.

"Anything else and the girl gets it." He said while pointing his gun to the top of her head.

Laura started to panic from the guy handling her. There was another man standing by where Laura was being held.

"And so you don't get any ideas." He said while putting an inhibitor collar on her blocking any powers.

'Guys, I can't faze out of this!' Laura panicked through the mind link. "Let me go!" She yelled while squirming out of the man's grasp.

"Now you guys are going to kneel on the ground and put your hands around your head." The man said.

All of the other members of the team did just that.

"Etativel reh!" Zatanna said while looking at Laura.

Laura levitated a little bit in the air, but the man who was holding her grabbed her arm and made her stay on the ground. Then he started whispering stuff in Laura's ear while continuing to have her in a choke hold. Laura went wide eyed and looked down at the ground.

"What did we say?" Another henchman demanded while grabbing Zatanna's arm.

"Zee!" Dick yelled while trying to grab Zatanna.

The man took Zatanna and pinned her arms together behind her. Another man put another inhibitor collar on her. Before the entire team knew it, there was an arrow flying at the man holding Zatanna. He froze in place while foam was all around him. Zatanna took this time to get out of his grip.

"Artemis?" Zatanna questioned looking at where she and Wally were.

"Wasn't me, I left my travel sized bow in my other boots." Artemis replied looking surprised as well.

"One down, 9 more to go." A new voice said while popping out of the shadows.

The person who appeared was none other than Red Arrow, Green Arrow's old protégé. He took out his arrows and shot most of the remaining guys. When the men were knocked unconscious the kryptonite box closed and Connor was able to get his strength back.

 _ ***Click***_

"I don't know who you teenagers think you are, but nobody gets away with taking down my men like that." The leader said while still keeping his hold on Laura. "You won't attack me with your little friend here would you?"

The entire team just stared at him ready to fight.

"Better luck next time kiddies." He said before throwing a smoke bomb at them and taking Laura with him.

The last thing the team heard was Laura's shrieking after the man forced her to go with him.

"Lauren!" The entire team yelled.

* * *

… **Well that's one way to introduce your OC and to start a story. I honestly think I overpowered the villains and underpowered The Team. Sorry about that. I honestly scrapped and edited this chapter so many times I needed a way for Laura to be taken by someone with the team watching but not interfering. I know I know the team would've been able to take them down easily, but they were in civvies and totally not expecting to be ambushed. Reviews help a gal update faster~**

 **Notes:  
*The YJ wiki stated that Rocket's (Raquel's) powers come from her belt so I had her at a disadvantage by not having it.  
*In another fanfic I read their OC did have a non-whole number as their designation so I decided to have Bat Phantom's as B09.5. The main reason behind this is because this story might intertwine with S2 and I don't want the other designations to be screwy. Laura will reveal the real reason behind that in a future chapter.  
*I know Dick would NEVER forget his belt, but call it a rushing in and back out type thing.  
*Besides the normal canon pairings, there is some Aqualad/Rocket in this story. It was kind of implied in YJ she had a crush on him, but not too much.  
*If you didn't figure out Laura's powers by her name and some clues, they will be explained in a later chapter. **


	2. Chapter 1

**You guys will probably hate me for this, but this chapter is somewhat of a time skip. Everything that happened to Laura will be explained I promise you that.**

 **Also today was my last day of school so yay for summer! ^-^ No more school drama and major BS! :) Also yay for a daily updating. I am highly busy this weekend so there might not be an update the next few days. I might have an update tomorrow since I'm free until the late afternoon so I'll shoot for Chapter 3 before then, but I make no such promises.**

 **Warning: There is a tiny bit of swearing, mentions of psychological abuse, physical abuse, and light torture.**

* * *

 **Laura's POV**

I attempted to open my tightly shut eyes. My eyes felt very heavy for some odd reason. I tried to lift my arms to rub my eyes, but my arms wouldn't cooperate. I felt so sluggish and I didn't know why. Now that my mind was awake I could hear the steady beep of a heart monitor. My eyes instantly opened when I heard the beeping. I franticly looked around. I could see a TV hanging from the wall. I saw a few empty chairs around my bed. I looked down at myself and saw I was in a green hospital gown. I looked to my right and there was a window. It was still daylight out. What happened? How did I get here?

* * *

" _Look girlie, I make the rules." A man spoke to me._

 _He came closer to where I was tied up and caressed the skin on my arms._

" _Let me go!" I yelled while trembling in fear._

" _Nobody is around to hear you girlie." The man said._

 _My inhibitor collar was still on so I couldn't use any of my powers to get out of this mess._

" _What could you possibly gain for keeping me here?" I asked._

" _Breaking you," He replied, "if your friends really cared about you, they would've been here to save your sorry ass already."_

" _That's not true!" I shouted._

" _If it wasn't true then why hasn't anyone come and saved you?" He asked while stroking my face._

 _I winced at him touching my face like that. Was he right?_

' _No Lauren, you can't let yourself believe anything he says. He's trying to break you and make you feel like you're nothing.' The voice in my head said._

* * *

"Laura!" I heard someone squeal.

I saw the familiar faces of Megan and Zatanna standing in the doorway. Both of them came into the room and went by my bed. They were each in civvies -the only difference from _that_ day was that Megan's skin was her normal green instead of Caucasian- I didn't know what to say. Oh, wait I did.

"You mind adjusting the bed up so I'm not stuck lying down?" I asked with a raspy voice.

It seemed my throat was sore, from what I wouldn't know. Megan grabbed the remote to the bed telepathically. Then the dome of the bed, where my head was, lifted up so I was sitting up instead of lying down. There was also a glass of water besides the bed. I picked it up and drank it enjoying the liquid in my throat.

"Thanks." I mumbled. "How long was I out for?" I managed to get out slowly.

Zatanna and Megan both looked at each other. I took that as an 'it was awhile' look.

"Yo where'd the girls go?" I heard a male voice ask.

I panicked. I felt my heart beat in my chest. It was getting harder for me to breathe. I felt like I was choking.

* * *

" _Stop trying to escape, it's not going to happen." I heard his voice in my head say._

 _He lightly rubbed a knife down the side of my throat. It was soft enough not to make a cut, but my body was shaking as he did it._

* * *

I raised my hand and shot a ghost ray at where the sound came from. My powers are working? Now I can finally get my revenge on my captor.

"Laura!" I heard someone scream while feeling someone's hands on my shoulders.

I blinked and realized Zatanna had her hands on my shoulders while Megan was closing the door to the medical bay. I looked and saw there was a burn mark on the wall- well, whoops Bats will kill me for that one. I felt something warm and wet running down my face. There were a few tears going down my face but it wasn't a full out breakdown. –At least I tried not to make it that way.-

"Guys let me in!" I heard a voice scream from outside the door.

"Shut it Kid Idiot, she probably doesn't want to see anyone else!" I heard another voice whisper.

Then I heard their footsteps walk away from the room. After their conversation, I felt a dip in the bed and saw that Zatanna had sat right beside me on the bed. Then she put one of her arms around the back my shoulders and leaned me down to where my head was on her shoulder. She had her other arm in front of my chest just holding me. I looked to where Megan was and she looked at me with sadness in her eyes. She came over by the bed and sat on the chair to my left and grabbed one of my hands.

"How?" I asked before Zatanna shushed me.

"We'll explain everything soon enough," Megan started while gently squeezing my hand, "Uncle J'onn said that if we told you everything at once it would mess up your brain and make you unwell." She stated matter-of-factly. "Do you want me to open up the mind link so it would be easier for you to communicate with us?"

I shook my head for a 'yes'. Communicating with my voice has been hard on my throat.

'Link is up.' I heard Megan's voice in my head say.

I winced at the voice in my head. I was on so many missions before this, and I was used to her-and others- voices in my head. Why was I wincing now? I used the hand that was empty to rub my head.

"Are you okay?" Zatanna asked out loud when she felt my body flinch.

'No, I woke here and I'm confused and I don't know what to do and no one is telling me anything!' I thought-rambled.

I heard the heart machine beep faster as my heart felt like it was being forced out of my chest while my breath quickened.

"Laura, you need to calm down." Zatanna said while using the arm behind me to rub my back. "We promise we'll explain everything, but you need to worry about getting better first."

After she said that I attempted to calm down and started to breathe slower. I was assuming she was talking out loud because of my wincing. I was happy that it wasn't silent in here, that's what I always hated about the psychic conversations it was always too quiet for my liking.

'Can you two explain how long I was out?' I asked desperately looking up at Zatanna and then looking at Megan.

"I won't go into too much detail," Megan started off with a sigh, "but you were out for a week."

'That's not so bad.' I interrupted while attempting a shrug.

"You didn't let me finish," Megan said while closing her eyes and reopening them, "Although you were out for a week, you've been gone for a few months."

My face went from confused to a shocked look.

'A few months?' I asked angrily. 'I was with that fucking bastard for months?'

I closed my eyes and I still saw his covered face.

* * *

 _I was in that dark room handcuffed to the head of the bed. I was positioned that I was sitting up and my handed were in the air. It was an averaged sized room with a small bed, a drawer or two, and a chair. I couldn't remember the layout even if I wanted to. It was always too dark to see anything. The blinds were always down so no light would come through. I heard the door creak open and heavy footsteps coming my way. My entire body was shaking in terror. What would he do now? The footsteps came to the bed and then stopped. I felt a finger trail up my dirty and teared up clothing._

* * *

"Laura snap out of it!" I heard someone shout in panic.

I opened my eyes back up and saw a worried look on Megan's face. I felt my hand being squeezed tighter by Megan. I didn't want to look at Zatanna's because I knew it would be the same. Zatanna was still rubbing my back and whispering comforting things. I couldn't understand what she was saying. Was she using a comforting spell? I was relaxing more and more.

"Og otni a sselmaerd peels!" I heard Zatanna whisper before my vision went white.

* * *

 **So how's that for a chapter? Just to clarify things: No there was no romance or anything with how Zatanna or Megan were helping Laura. That was just girls comforting their friend, teammate, and someone who they consider a sister.**

 **Now the reason I had Zatanna put Laura to sleep at the end was because she was close to having a panic attack from her memories of what happened to her. They didn't want her to hyperventilate. Zatanna and Megan both saw what Laura saw from the link and knew Laura wanted out of it. Zatanna put Laura in a 'dreamless' sleep so she wouldn't have any nightmares about** _ **that**_ **time.**

 **If you didn't figure it out the two teens outside Laura's door were Artemis and Wally. Megan politely told them psychically to stay out of the room before she set up the link with Laura.**


End file.
